Umbrellas & Chocolate
by Inu miko
Summary: “You’re dumping me…and giving me chocolate?”Sixteen yr old Ryu Irutobi has never had a steady relationship, until one day she meddles with Kronos Heaven and gets sucked up into their newest product Can Ryu keep her cool? Full Summary Inside Naruto Xover


An: So after a good couple of years the Fiery Miko is back! And with a new story too…wow... it's felt like forever since I've been on here but yea. My interests in anime have shifted, I got drawn into role playing also and because of that I couldn't write my last story anymore, the love wasn't strong enough ( that and my little unstoppable trio broke up, new school new friends I guess..). SO I'm back to redeem myself with this new fanfic. I don't think anyone has thought of crossing these to Animes so I guess I'll give it a shot... and there's the full summary since makes the one out front so damn short.

Summary: "You're dumping me….and giving me chocolates?"

Sixteen year old Ryu Irutobi has never had a steady relationship, until one day she injured a strange sales person who works for an ever stranger company; Kronos heaven. Ryu gets sucked up into their newest "product" and hell breaks loose. Can Ryu keep her cool long enough to hold up her end of the bargan? Or end up in debt so deep her ancestors can feel it? and what's with the giant Kakashi and Naruto "figures"…huh? they move?!?! Naruto-Absolute Boyfriend crossover.

Chapter One:

Stormy weather

"A sprits of perfume and a touch of make-up can brighten up anyone's day!" I said cheerfully looking at my reflection in the mirror one more time as I walked out of the bathroom.

I glanced out the window before walking straight into my closet" it looks like the storms coming closer" I reaching for my rain coat as well as my outfit before walking out. I really wanted to look nice for my date with Dante, we've been going out for two weeks now and it's been heaven. Every time I think of his name I can't help but smile because he's everything I've ever wanted.

Sweet, charming and oh so sexy, but most importantly he liked me for me. Coming into my sophomore year in high school with a boyfriend like him would make it all the better _'especially since I won't have time to envy those couples I see in the hall sucking the life out of each other' _I though snickering evilly.

After getting dressed I looked at the time and grabbed my phone and purse" I should have left five minutes ago!" I said rushing down the hall only to run into a very sold figure. Falling back on my ass l looked up into Mika grinning face" Whoa whoa whoa... where are you heading is such a hurry?" he said holding out a hand to help me up. Mika's my roommate; we've known each other since the seventh grade and have been inseparable since._' Unfortunately'_ I thought taking his hand, he yanked me up so fast I felt like my arm popped out of its socket.

"Ow!... Mikaharu that hurt" I said punching his shoulder as I tried to past by him. He flinched and slid his arm around my waist, pulling me back in front of him " Look at my little Ryu-chan" he said in his version of a motherly voice, which was kind of creepy." All dressed up you even did your hair this time!" he said running a hand through my hair then hugging me after. I squirmed in his grasp" Mika no… you'll mess up my hair! It took me forever to get like this" I said trying to push away from him. I pushed as hard as I could only to fall straight back into his chest.

"Meh" I grumbled standing there in his embrace for a minute or two." Done yet?" I said looking up at him "Nope" he said squeezing me tighter.

I started to get annoyed" If I don't leave now I'll miss the subway!" I whined ticking his sides. He squirmed a lot before he finally gave in and let go." Huzza!" I jeered making a B-line for the door. Mika only smiled and walked towards the door after me. As I slipped out of our apartment and rushed down the hall Mika stuck his head out the door" Oi!!.. Don't stay out too late I'm not going to come find you if you get lost like the last time." He yelled after me, I blushed "Am not...and that wasn't my fault!!" I added heading down the stairs at a fast pace.

The Subway wasn't exactly the most luxurious way to get around, buts it's the cheapest. Having a car in Tokyo is as useful as having one in New York, the only upside is that in a car you're not squished into it like a sardine next to some old perv. It was a smooth ride to the restaurant district but I couldn't help checking my phone every other minute.

As I stepped off into the station my phone began to vibrate and blare out the familiar tunes of "Anonymous" by Bobby valentine, one glance at the caller ID made me smile and quicken my pace, flipping the vibrant green phone open I held it to my ear.." Hey Dante..." I said lovingly as I hopped up the stairs, skipping one step as I went," No I just got off.." our conversation was fairly short but it didn't matter anyway because as I crossed the street he was standing there waiting for me." Dante-kun" I said as I ran into his arms, my head resting on his chest. I sighed contently when he kissed my forehead, I was expecting the odd tingling sensation that I get usually to come back full force; but it didn't.

'_Something's not right'_ I thought as he kissed me again.

We walked around the restaurant district giggling and joking like we usually do. Dante stopped and glanced at me through the corner of his eye and smiled "Hey Ryu?" I blushed " Yes Dante-kun?" I said looking up at him just as he reached out to my chin, tilting my face upwards and nuzzled my forehead" If… If I told you something you'd understand right?" he said turning away from me. I gave him an odd look" What are you trying to say Dante?" I asked folding my arms. He sighed "nothing really" Dante turned around and in his hand he held a box of chocolates." My favorite" I mumbled. As Dante handed me the box he used his other arm and pulled me closer" you promise you'd understand remember?" I rested my head on his shoulder; I was quite content with how serious he was being. I don't get to see that side very often.

"Of course now spill I mean it couldn't be anything too bad because you're always sweet...and charming" I sand kissing the side of his neck, he grinned playfully "Don't' forget sexy" he said tickling me. I giggled " that too". After that Dante and I stopped talking for a while. The awkward silence between started to get to me" Dante are you ok, you're acting so weird and-"He placed his and on my cheek "Ryu I love you to death" he interrupted " but what I saw in you... just isn't there anymore" I backed away from him "w-what?" He sighed" I don't want to be with you anymore, well at least not like this..." he said moving in for a kiss. I pushed him away; it was like my entire world became darker. I stood there, trying to get over the shock of what just happened.

"Your breaking up with me… then had the nerve to try and kiss me afterwards?" Dante tried looked me straight in the eyes "well..." then paused " \I thought it would ease the pain" he said uneasily. I felt the tears swelling up in the back of my eyes. A sad smile made its way across my face as my grip on the chocolate box tightened Dante just seemed to fade away

"You're dumping me…and giving me chocolates?"

I looked up at his now silhouette form, eyes quivering as I tried to hold in the tears. A million times before, they've said sorry, a million time before I've heard the same lines, a million times before they've all found some reason to dump me. He reached out to touch my shoulder and parted his lips to say something but I shut him out. I couldn't believe this is happening to me again, thunder rolled and lightning flashed and the rain poured down heavily. He tried saying I'm sorry one more time but I choose not to listen, blaming it on the howling wind even though I could hear his voice clearly, I turned my back to him yelling and screaming my heart out, the tears rolled down my cheeks as he walked away from me, in my hand I clutched the box of chocolate he gave me. As he disappeared around the corner the sky parted and the rain poured down in torrents all around me.

The first storm of the season had arrived, just in time for my world to come crashing down with it.

The rain continued to fall; soaking through my trench coat as I stood there feeling like someone stuck their hand through my chest and played Yankee-doodle with my heart strings. I felt dead inside, a feeling that one could only experience by being as lonely as I am half the time. Why couldn't I find someone who liked me, for me? So what if I don't have the biggest breast in the world, a B-cup isn't that bad right? Sexy isn't exactly my style "or so I've been told" I mumbled bitterly. I stood there in the rain and cried for another five minutes or so before I got fed up with being dripping wet and cold, the wind didn't help either, I sighed" Why didn't I bring an umbrella!?!?" I yelled throwing the box of chocolates in front of me. A small groan of discomfort snapped me out of my fit of frustration. Blushing madly I wiped the dripping wet bangs out of my eyes only to see a guy doubled over" uh… what's his problem?"

He was an odd one, dressed in what seemed to be a cosplaying outfit and in front of him in his free hand he clutched my chocolate box. "Oh... I'm so sorry" I yelled over the wind, running over I knelt down in front of him and tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Sir?" I said waiting for him to respond. The man eased himself off the floor and looked down at me with a smile "Thanks for your concern but I'm alright... a chocolate box slammed into me from out of nowhere" he said looking at the box with a very confused look. He was surprisingly good looking, short messy raven black hair, and piercing, gorgeous blue eyes. On the side of his face was a small tattoo the same color of his eyes, I found that very strange but this is Tokyo and weird things are bound to pop up _' Like his outfit'_ I thought ."The chocolates are mine I threw them in a fit I didn't mean to hurt anyone" I said reaching out to take the chocolates back from him, Instead of handing them back he tucked the box under his arm and picked up his umbrella" I have an idea.." a small grin appeared on his face " let me treat you to lunch… my treat" He said holding the umbrella over the both of us "After all you look like you could use some company" he said tilting his head towards the small café up the street.

I felt uneasy about going off with some stranger in a weird costume _'who just happens to be cute'_ I thought "ok why not…" I said with a small sigh.

"Anything to get out of the rain"

An: Well there it is folks, chapter one of Umbrellas & Chocolate completed! I would of made this chapter a little longer but I wanted the second chapter to take place at the café And don't worry the Naruto characters will be squeezed into the next chapter (hopefully --;) I would love to make this a flat out Absolute boyfriend Fan fic but... DOESN'T HAVE IT AS A CATEGORY!!! –sulks- well anyway yea I have something in mind with the love of my life Kakashi and Naruto also...it's gonna be crazy!!! So you know... do what you do R&R ( o0o0o that rhymed lol) :D and if you just happen to be a member if Gaia Online hit me up! My Screen name is Honorable Genin Hitomi Have a nice one!


End file.
